


pull me out (into your arms)

by cozycatwriter



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cold, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Showers, Spain, Trans Male Character, i love me some re4 leon, it's there if you squint, re4 centric? sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozycatwriter/pseuds/cozycatwriter
Summary: can't a man take a shower in peace and quiet? apparently not with Chris Redfield around
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	pull me out (into your arms)

He’s just leaving the shower, poking a hand out of the protective curtains as his hand is exposed to the unforgiving cold of the exterior bathroom air. There’s a slight pause before he’s reaching for the towels hanging on the walls to the left of him, the goosebumps running up arm persuading him to search faster for the feeble sense of warmth as it’s quickly leaking out of his water covered cocoon. A few seconds later and his brain is registering that _there is no towel_ and he’s internally cursing himself for not having grabbed a towel, now having to face the issue of actually leaving the warm and wet habitat to find a towel.

He could have sworn there was a towel hanging there when he first walked in.

He’s just about to pull his hand back in and accept his fate of facing the cruel bathroom conditioned air and frigid floors when something large grabs his wrist and pulls him out of the shower. Even with quick reflexes, he still ends up stumbling and landing face first into something firm, dry, and _warm._ A split second after that, the mysterious towel that had abandoned its vital post earlier is suddenly being wrapped around his already cold shoulders.

Burrowing deeper into the sudden warmth, Leon glances up at the intruder, his chin rubbing along the person’s chest from how tightly they are holding him, and meets the eyes of his boyfriend, Chris. For hugging a soaking wet and cold Leon, Chris seems surprisingly happy.

“If you complain about being wet-you’re the one who dragged me out FYI.”

“Oh, I know. Maybe I wanted to see if I could catch the infamous Agent Kennedy off-guard.” There’s a grin morphing into a smirk of sorts with that line, with Leon himself scoffing after the fact.

“You know my hearing has been busted-especially after recently.” No one needed to address the elephant in the room that was Leon’s recent trip to Spain.

Chris sighs, the large breath in pressing Chris’s chest up against Leon’s face. The latter wonders if part of this scheme or whatever was happening had to do with Spain-maybe with how Chris’s arms seemed to tighten after Leon vaguely mentioned his recent _vacation_.

“Or maybe you just suck at proper ear protection.”

“Mm. Is that a BSAA rule?”

Chris tilts his head before speaking, a habit that his sister Claire _swears_ that he picked up from Leon.

“Mm, something tells me that’s just a rule in general when handling guns. Or loud weapons.”

“Do loud BOWs count?”

“…Probably.”

That incites small laughter from the two, before Chris finally decides to break his hold on Leon and pull back, but just enough that his arms were still encircling the other man. There’s a soft silence as the two look at each other before Leon speaks.

“Is there something you needed or did you just want to interrupt my shower?”

“Mm.” Chris frowns, as the rest of his expression bunches up into exaggerated confusion, “I think I just wanted to interrupt your shower. Besides,” he shrugs, the movement jostling the towel still wrapped around Leon, “I feel like I haven’t seen you properly in the last few days-it’s just always go, go, go. Or just barely missing each other as someone leaves and someone comes home.”

“So you just wanted to see me then.”

“You could say that-“ Chris’s sentence cuts out as he glances at Leon, his eyes being torn away from wherever right above Leon’s shoulder they had gone during his short monologue.

Leon can see the gears going in Chris’s eyes as they avoid his and flicker around above at his head.

“What?”

“Your hair-is it curly?”

Leon isn’t necessarily high maintance about his hair-but he certainly can be and likes to keep it ‘professional’-his mom’s words, not his-and a curly style just never suited him.

“I mean, naturally. Sure.”

“Sure? It’s a yes or no answer there, babe.”

“I-sure-yes. Yeah. I just-“, he shrugs, “like to keep it professional? Neat? I don’t know-that’s what my mom always said growing up. Said it made me look more grown up. She _always_ straightened her hair. I might have changed styles and various other things since I was a kid, but I still kept the hair style.”

“Huh.” Chris reaches a hand up and runs it through the now curling but still wet hair. “I just never pictured you having curly hair.”

A shiver runs through Leon’s body, reminding him that he’s still soaking wet and definitely losing warmth as the minutes tick by.

“How about this-I won’t style it today, cause I’m not working tomorrow anyway and we can dry off and get warm?”

Chris looks back down at Leon, seeing how his hands are gripping the towel around himself and how his fingers and face are leeching red from the air conditioner blasting into the room.

“Oh shit, yeah. Sorry babe-“, he plants a warm kiss on Leon’s forehead, “let’s get you warmed up. I just got distracted by how pretty you are huh?”

Leon just scoffs in reply.

———————

A minute or so later.

“For making me stand in the cold _and_ interrupting my shower-I better get something nice and warm.”

Chris laughs as he leans against the bathroom doorway, watching Leon hurriedly dry himself off.

“Oh I’ll give you something warm alright.”

Chris turns out of the doorway as he hears what sounds like a choked off indigent squawk behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> hello have this short thing - this is purely based off a tumblr video I saw with Leon having curly hair so here - and as someone who has curly hair, trying to keep it straight in the various situations Leon finds himself in would be like, impossible-how does he do it


End file.
